Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1)
Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1) is the first episode of the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released March 18, 2016. As of February 28, 2017, it is considered non-canon. Overview Juno Steel has had a lot of clients in his time: high-profile and low. But when he's called in to investigate the murder of Croesus Kanagawa, head of the Kanagawa crime-family-slash-enertainment-network, it’s not the client that interests him. It’s what Croesus was wearing when he died – and an ancient curse that hangs over that very strange mask. Episode Summary Juno Steel, a private eye, receives a mysterious call from an old friend, Sasha Wire. Sasha, an agent at Dark Matters, calls to tell Juno about the recent murder of TV host, Croesus Kanagawa. During the call it is revealed that Croesus was killed using the Death Mask of Grimpotheuthis, a mask known in Martian lore to hold a curse. Aside from asking Juno to take on the case, Sasha also forces him to bring along a Dark Matters agent, Rex Glass as well. Rex Glass appears to be charismatic and flirty right off the bat. Juno describes Rex Glass's face as: lean but soft, with a cherub's smile and a fox's teeth. He looked like he was happy to see me and he'd be just as happy to kill me if push came to shove. Glass further explains the curse behind 'Grimm's Mask', stating that anyone who disturbed the mask would be killed by it. He also admits that Dark Matters only needed Juno on the case due to him being considered 'family' to the Kanagawas. Since the Kanagawas insisted only letting people who were 'in the family' to investigate. Juno, in turn, explains that he saved Cecil Kanagawa, Croesus's son, from rival TV group the Triad. Juno saving Cecil's life contributes to why the Kanagawas now consider him family. Upon arriving at the Kanagawa house, Juno and Rex meet Cecil Kanagawa, who takes them to see Croesus's body in his art gallery where he was killed. While there, Cecil offers Juno and Rex contracts to ensure they stay quiet about the crime. Rex refuses but ultimately gives in when Juno clarifies that it didn't matter one way or another-- they both signed the contract already when they signed the guest book. They find Croesus's body hanging out of the cases were he had been keeping the mask. Juno describes it as: Croesus' head had been divided up by the mask and stuffed into three smaller masks. During their investigation, Rex reveals that the glass was smashed on one side and the mask was the cause of death. However, the mask would be unable to kill without assistance, like someone purposely taking the mask or someone being pushed into it. Rex also states that the killer had written their name on the inside of the case. Juno confirms that the name inside the case, Shen Long, coincides with the Triad's boss. Leaving Triad names on a murder scene was akin to them as a calling card, or a statement. As Juno continues to investigate the family's thoughts on the murder of their father, Juno goes to Cecil's twin sister, Cassandra's room. When they arrive, Cassandra Kanagawa tells Juno that she's packing up to leave Mars. Tired of the constant cameras and lack of privacy, Cassandra wants nothing more than to get as far away from Mars and the Kanagawa clan as possible. In fact, Cassandra tells Juno that Croesus finally promised to end her contract, allowing her to leave next week. However, Croesus had given a verbal promise to not renew her contract but nothing on paper, and verbal contracts mean nothing. In the end, Cassandra is taken off the suspect list as her gun didn't match what killed Croesus and she wouldn't have bothered with using the mask, anyway. Juno and Rex go to investigate the Empire's Dragon, a Chinese restaurant owned by the Triad. Upon arrival, Juno finds out that they were tailed, not that that's unusual. The Empire's Dragon was empty aside from Rex and Juno, who take this time to get to know each other a little better. During their discussion, Rex would turn down every sample of wine handed to their table with a snarky remark and a request for their boss. The manager finally comes over just as it's revealed by Rex all the wines had been poisoned by the waiter. They taunt the manger and they are finally taken further inside the restaurant to meet the boss. The episode ends with Juno and Rex being taken inside the Triad's 'inner sanctum'. Cast and Crew Cast Starring * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Noah Simes as Agent Rex Glass * Sophie Kaner as Agent Sasha Wire, Cecil Kanagawa, and Cassandra Kanagawa * Kate Jones as Rita Additional Voice Work * Kevin Vibert * Ryan Meier Crew * Kevin Vibert, Co-creator, Lead writer, Sound-effects designer * Sophie Kaner, Co-creator, Director, Lead editor, Sound designer * Ryan Meier, Recording engineer * Ryan Vibert, Composer and performer of original music Quotes Trivia * This episode was re-released at the end of Season 1 with new voice actors and a new plot line--Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) and Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 2). This edition of the episode is no longer considered canon. * Fans often shorthand this version of the story as "original Murderous Mask" or "ogmm."Category:Episodes References Category:Season 1 Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel episodes